tales_of_rwby_remnant_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
Sonic (ソニック, Sonikku), is a fictional character and one of the protagonists from the Tales of RWBY series. He is a hedgehog Faunus gifted with super speed and Sonic uses his abilities to protect the world from anyone who poses a threat, namely Dr. Eggman. Sonic's speed is his ultimate weapon and he has used it to help those in need, as well as foil his enemies' plans. Although he is sometimes overconfident and assumes he can deal with things on his own, Sonic also realizes he has friends to back him up when needed. Additionally, he is willing to put his life on the line for his loved ones. "Too slow? Ha! You forgot who you're talking to!" :—Sonic. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Roger Smith (English), Jun'ichi Kanemaru (Japanese), Alexandre Gillet (French), Daniele Raffaeli (Italian), Hassan Hamdan (Arabic), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Jesper Kleynen (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Eran Mor (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Anton Savenkov (Russian), Joonathan Kettunen (Finnish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Manolo Rey (Brazilian Portuguese), Jorge Bringas (Spanish - Latin America) Biography Appearance Sonic is a young man with blue hair that spikes backward on the back of his head. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back and several streaks are brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. His Faunus heritages appears to be that of a hedgehog, for he has two ears- one on each side of his head, two spines protruding from his back behind his shoulders, and a short tail. Original (Volumes 1–3) For attire, Sonic wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white cuffs around the ankles, gray soles, and white straps across the top, the last of which are held down by a golden buckle on each foot. He also wears a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. Pajamas Alternate Outfit (Slicker) Dance Outfit During the Beacon Dance, Sonic wears an open brown jacket in addition to his regular attire, with the exception of his neckerchief. Uniform Post-Timeskip (Volume 4–Current) After the timeskip following the Fall of Beacon, his new design sports a brown scarf neckerchief around his neck. He is much slimmer, with more pronounced shoulders, giving him a lanky appearance. Sonic's hair is also slightly shorter and messier, having some cowlick-like spikes that sticks out from his top and lower parts. * Hair Color: Blue * Skin Color: Peach * Eye Color: Green * Age: 15 (Volumes 1–3), 16 (Volume 4) * Birthday: June 23 * Height: 3' 3" (1.00 meters) * Weight: 35 kg (77 lb.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Sonic is a carefree spirit with a strong sense of justice. He is always prepared to put his life on the line to protect others, but does find fun in fighting evil, unlike most others. He can be quite egotistical and sometimes lazy, but Sonic's pure heart has proven to be his biggest trait. Relationships Friends/Allies * Team STKM ** Tails (best friend, close as brothers) *** T-Pup ** Knuckles (best friend and friendly rival) ** Raikomaru Rangetsu * Team ABCS ** Amy Rose (best friend, self-proclaimed girlfriend) ** Big ** Cream * Chaotix ** Vector ** Espio ** Charmy Bee * Team SBMS ** Silver ** Blaze (close friend, partner in combat) ** Marine * Cliff * Q-N-C * Perci * MAIA * Kyle * Foreman Fred * Og * Mighton * Bolts * Tikal * Emerl * Vanilla * Shade * Professor Pickle * Chumley * Ben Muttski * Tangle * Coral * Honey * Mighty * Moss * Pearly * Ray * Razor * Sir Charles * Tikal * King Acorn * Wolf Pack ** Antoine D'Coolette ** Bunnie D'Coolette ** Nicole ** Rotor ** Sally Acorn ** Desert Raiders *** Spike *** Sonar *** Trevor Burrow ** Shijin Warriors *** Bunker *** Cinder *** Dulcy *** Jian ** Night Raid *** Lupe Family Neutral * Team SROD ** Shadow (ally and arch-rival) ** Rouge ** E-123 Omega * Breezie (to a degree) Rivals * Knuckles (friendly rival) * Shadow (arch-rival) * Silver * Jet (in speed) * Metal Sonic Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Jack Robotnik (arch-enemy) * Nocturnus Clan ** Imperator Ix * Infinite * Hooligans ** Bark ** Bean ** Nack * Rough * Tumble * Lyric * T.W. Barker * Lightning Bolt Society * Dixon * Charlie * Mark the Tapir * Dreamcaster * Belinda * Morpho Powers and Abilities Sonic's trademark ability is his super speed. He can travel up to speeds surpassing Mach 1 and he utilizes this in hand-to-hand combat. This gives him quick reflexes. He is also very agile and can perform extreme acrobatic feats. Sonic's core offensive maneuver is the where he curls into a concussive ball and directs himself at his targets. With it, Sonic can shred or burrow through just about any substance given enough speed, and perform the Rolling Combo. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Semblance Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Sonic is incapable of swimming and sinks like a stone in water, which may be due to aquaphobia (Sonic believes that if he falls into water, he will be trapped with no one to get him out), However, Sonic can bypass his weakness to water by running or sliding across its surface, leap out of the water with successive jumps, and survive extended periods of time underwater with air bubbles. It has been stated that if Sonic does not sleep for eight hours during the night, it would spoil his running. In addition, he has trouble keeping his balance when coming to an sudden halt when running at high speed. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Faunus